A Kunai In Bloom
by MoonlitBlood
Summary: Tenten suddenly finds herself with an attraction towards Neji and doesn't think he returns them. When Tenten tells him how shes frustrated with him Neji begins to contemplate his own feelings. NejiTenten... Please Comment!
1. Returning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will ok then…

Pairings: Neji/Tenten and maybe some others if I don't get too lazy

It had been a long day and Gai's team had just gotten back from a mission…a very tiring mission. Tenten was dragging behind while Neji and the others were still full of energy. She sighed, she was almost home and then she would go to her room and completely collapse on her comfy bed. The thought of it made her even more tired.

"Wow Tenten, you look totally beat, you gunna be okay to walk home by yourself?" Lee, her most enthusiastic teammate asked.

"I think I'm a big girl now, I'll be okay." she scoffed.

"Okay but just let me know if your decision changes." Lee stated and walked back up next to Gai-sensei.

Neji seemed to now be tagging behind Gai-sensei and Lee. Tenten didn't think the great Neji Hyuuga ever faltered especially in the face of his teammates. Feeling confident, Tenten picked up her step and walked next to him.

"Boo." she said and smiled.

"Hmph. Could we please be more mature than that Tenten?" he scoffed, never taking his stare off the road ahead of him. Tenten frowned then a idea popped into the kunoichi's head.

"I can be mature, just not around you. You make me want to act goofy like that." she knew that would get him irritated. He sighed.

"Look Tenten, it's far to late to be playing games."

"Who says I'm playing?" she asked innocently. Neji didn't answer but his annoyed expression was still plastered on his face.

Within the next five minutes they reached Konoha. They could see the lanterns glowing around the ramen stand that Naruto loved so much. Tenten smiled, when she thought of Naruto. It meant seeing all her friends again. She missed being with them, especially Hinata, Sakura and Ino. They would have their usual slumber parties and catch up. She couldn't wait to be able to do that again.

They all stood in the village square where they would split up to go home. Lee lived on the other side of town just a block away from Gai-sensei. They said their good-byes and goodnights to both Neji and Tenten and walked down the dark path with a streetlight every hundred feet or so. Neji turned to Tenten.

"Your apartment is down that way, correct?"

"Yea, I didn't know you lived down there." she stifled a yawn.

"I don't. Hyuuga Manor is on the other side of town with Lee." he said.

"Oh, then why didn't you go with them?" Tenten asked.

"I'd rather not listen to them ramble at this time of night." he crossed his arms and looked in the direction that his teammate just went. "Would you object to me walking you home?"

"No, umm no of course no…" she was cut off.

"Look, this isn't anything romantic. I just made it my responsibility to make sure you get home safe, after Lee offered and left." Tenten nodded and said nothing.

The walk home was nothing new between them. Neji didn't speak, he just stayed beside her like a bodyguard. When they reached her apartment Neji said goodnight and turned to leave.

"Neji…" Tenten quietly said. She felt kind of intimidated by his attitude.

"What is it?" he looked annoyed.

"Umm…thank you for walking me home, I appreciate it. You really watched out for me." she said opening her door and walking inside. She turned around before closing the door. "See you at training tomorrow."

"Goodnight." he said as always with a serious attitude and walked away.

TBC

Please tell me wutcha think leave me a comment!


	2. Party Plans

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto so bleh

Pairings: Neji/Tenten

Rating: M for later chappies

Tenten ran up the stairs and watched as Neji faded into the night. She opened the window and felt the cool, refreshing breeze run over her. It was a warm night for March. She went to over to her dresser and opened the drawer and pulled out her favorite pajamas. They were nothing fancy, just a light pink tank top with matching shorts. She pulled the ribbons from her hair that were holding her buns up and brunette hair tumbled down just a little past her shoulders. She yawned and crawled into her bed. Just before she drifted off, she took one last look out the window.

A bang on the street awoke Tenten with a start. It was so loud and she quickly realized that she had left the window open last night. She looked out and saw that a dog running by had knocked over a trash can.

"Oh…so that's all it was." and she flopped back down on the bed looking up towards the ceiling where a picture of her and her teammates was pinned up. She smiled and started to doze off again. She awoke again quickly and read the time on her clock that laid on her dresser. It was 10:45, the team had to meet at 11:00. They were given extra time to rest because of how late they got back last night. She was thankful for that.

"Training today!" she remembered and rushed into the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush her hair and teeth and do anything else she needed to do. She rushed downstairs where her mother had laid out a plate of toast with her favorite jam and a note.

'Tenten,

We'll be back around nightfall tomorrow. Your father and I have gone to visit some old friends and they offered to let us stay the night. I expect you to act like a serious kunoichi and don't do anything too outrageous while we're gone.

We Love you,

Mom and Dad xoxo'

Tenten crumpled the note and threw it in the nearby wastebasket.

"You think they'd be able to trust me now." she said to herself as she grabbed some toast, her lunch and headed out the door.

Tenten rushed down the streets on Konoha, right past the ramen stand where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were busy eating their breakfast. She waved to them as she ran past and finally reached a grassy hill, where the warm sun was hitting directly.

"Our lovely young flower is here at last." Gai-Sensei said as he smiled when he saw Tenten come up from over the hill. Lee waved 'hello' and Neji didn't even glance her way.

"Neji, Tenten, I have to train Lee on the special move we've been working on again today. Would you two mind training together again?" Gai-Sensei asked.

"Fine with me." Tenten happily said. Neji crossed his arms.

"Sure." he said. With that Gai and Lee walked off into the woods that the hill lead into. "Well, we better get to it." Neji said when they had disappeared from view.

Tenten reached into her back pouch and whipped out her favorite kunai and some shuriken and threw them Neji's way. Of course Neji dodged them all and in about an hour Tenten's weapons were scattered all around them. Gai-Sensei and Lee came out of the forest and told them to break for lunch.

Tenten took out her lunch that her Mom made her. She loved her Mom's cooking and there was more than enough to share so she looked around for Neji. She saw him sitting, well more like sulking, on a log. She walked over towards him and he didn't look up.

"Ummm hi Neji. How's it going?" she asked timidly. Neji still didn't look up.

"Fine." he said emotionlessly. She sat down next to him.

"My mom made a big lunch today, I was wondering if you wanted some, since you don't look like you have anything to eat."

"Thanks." he said taking a rice ball from the box Tenten held out for him. Gai and Lee came over. Tenten offered some her lunch to everybody and then they had a bit of relaxation time before they started training again.

"So Tenten, what do you have planned for tonight?" Lee asked munching on a rice ball.

"Nothing actually. My parents are out of town, why?"

"I was just wondering if the two of you were busy, maybe we could hang out tonight. It is Friday and we don't have training this weekend." Lee said.

"I'm game. You guys can come over my house." Tenten replied. They were all waiting on Neji's answer now.

"I've got nothing better to do, so I might as well come." Neji said, arms still crossed. Tenten smiled. Then they trained again until the blue sky melted into a deep orange.

TBC

Comments anyone? If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them


	3. Lee's Fate

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…you know how it goes…

Pairings: Neji/Tenten didn't get around to putting others in yet

Rated: M for later chappies

"Alright youthful students, time to pack up and go home for a weekend full of rest and relaxation. I'll see you all bright and early on Monday." Gai-sensei said enthusiastically.

"Yes! Gai-sensei! Bright and early!" Lee said as he saluted while Gai-sensei walked off into the sunset. "Is it time to go yet?" Lee asked and whirled around to see Tenten picking up her last kunai from the spar with Neji earlier.

"Yup! All ready to go." she smiled and brushed by Neji who followed them both down the hill.

They finally all reached Tenten's house just as the street lights were flickering on. She pulled a key out of her pocket and thrust it into the keyhole, slightly turning until she heard a click.

"Let's get this party started!" Lee yelled. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"There's three of us Lee, that's not considered a party." Neji smirked at his friend's remark.

"It can so be a party unless, um wait….Tenten? Do you have any sake in the house?" Lee asked. Tenten crossed her arms.

"Lee, you're not drinking. We all know how you are even after one sip." she said.

"Then what should we do for fun?" Lee asked and pouted at the fact that no sake was coming his way tonight.

"I don't know. My house isn't really..well..fun. We just agreed to come here because my parents wouldn't be home." she turned to Neji. "Neji, do you know what we could do?"

"No." he said. Tenten smirked.

"Wow Neji, that does sound like a grand old time….doing nothing." Neji just looked at her. For the first time their eyes met and she couldn't detect a trace of anger in them. Surely she thought he would get annoyed by her rude remark. A faint blush crossed her face. He continued to stare.

"We could always just gossip." Lee said as he took a seat on Tenten's comfy bed. Neji's stare went to Lee again.

"What did you say?" Neji asked with a disgusted tone.

"I said we could always just gossip." Lee repeated.

"Why Lee? Why would you want to go around spreading rumors like Ino and that obnoxious Sakura girl?" Neji said with a reprimanding tone.

"Hey, don't bring Sakura into this! I love her and someday I will tell her my feelings and if my luck is right she'll accept." Lee said as he stood up with a burning ambition in his eyes. Tenten just looked amused at them squabbling.

"There is no such thing as luck Lee. When you were born your fate was written out for you. It decides everything, what you will grow up to be, who you will marry. If Sakura doesn't like you now then she never will because that is fate. You were never fated to be with her." Neji said coldly. Lee looked at Neji as if a kunai just struck his heart.

"Oh, Lee. Are you okay?" Tenten asked as she went over and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Lee touched his hand to hers.

"I'm leaving." he said. "See you on Monday Tenten." Lee rushed down the stairs and out the door and Tenten tried to follow him. When Tenten returned from the kitchen and went up to her room, she saw Neji, his face in his hands, sitting on her bed. Her anger melted away when she saw him like that. Maybe something was troubling him.

"Neji?" she asked quietly and touched her hand to his back and took a seat next to him on the bed. He looked up at her face once again, saying nothing. "Is something wrong?"

"…." he started to speak. "I don't know why I have to be like that sometimes, I always feel bad after. I only drive people away." he said with no emotion but you could tell he was beating himself up inside. He stood up. "I better go apologize to Lee."

"Neji.." she stood up and hugged him. "No matter how strong you are, I'm glad you're strong enough to care about others." A/N: such a mom saying I know… He broke the hug, said nothing and went downstairs, leaving Tenten in her room as she heard the door slam in the kitchen.

TBC

Just a quick lil update. What do you think so far? Comments/Suggestions please! And thanks to all of you who did, you guys left such nice comments I'll probably update again later this weekend, got a lot of stuff to get done cause finals are just around the corner…and...I'm not prepared TT


	4. Realizing Feelings

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…you know how it goes…  
Pairings: Neji/Tenten still didn't get around to putting others in yet  
Rated: M for later chappies 

A/N: OMG I'm so sorry it took so long for me to come back and update. I really have wanted to but I have been swarmed with work and all these stupid things, graduation for the most part….well at least I GRADUATED weeee so I can update a lot more now…but enough of me rambling, I'm sure you don't care and are saying "Geez Sarah, shut up and let's get on with this update." Well here it is…Enjoy!

A Kunai In Bloom

"I hope Neji is okay now." Tenten muttered to herself that night while she laid sprawled out on her light pink bed sheets. The breeze was lightly blowing into her room from the outside and she deeply inhaled and sighed. She soon got an idea and grabbed her phone that was laying on the floor at the time. She picked it up, dialed a few numbers and waited while the phone rang.

"Hello, is Lee there?"

"This is he." Lee answered from the other end. He sounded happier.

"Lee, it's Tenten. I was just calling to see if you were ok now. Please tell me that Neji came and apologized."

"Oh yeah, he did. It's all ok now Tenten. Hey it's still early, you want to try and hang out again?" Lee asked.

"Sure, come on over and I'll call Neji."

"Alright. See you in a bit. Bye." Lee hung up, Tenten did too and then picked up the phone again to call Neji. It rang for awhile until someone finally answered.

"Hello?" a voice from the other end asked."

"Neji?" Tenten asked.

"This is he. What's going on Tenten?"

" I heard you apologized to Lee and he was going to come over for a bit and hang out again, do you want to come?" she asked.

"No, I can't right now, Tenten. I promised my uncle I would help Hinata train tonight."

"Isn't it kinda late for training?"

"It's only 7:30 and my Uncle says it's to help her if she's ever on a mission at night."

"Oh…well, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Training Hinata again, but only until noon. After that, nothing." he said.

"Would you like to go do something after you train?" Tenten asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'll call you after I'm done training. But right now I got to go, bye."

"Bye." Tenten said and heard that he had hung up. She hung up the phone and heard a soft knock on the door. She ran down the stairs and opened the door for Lee. They went up to her room.

"So where's Neji? He lives closer than I do to you." Lee asked.

"He can't come. His Uncle is making him train Hinata tonight, so it's just us." Tenten said a little disappointed that Neji couldn't come. "We can do that gossiping that you wanted to do."

"Okay." Lee said happily, and no it wasn't cause he liked to spread rumors, it was because he liked to know secrets that his teammates kept hidden from him, of course he had a few of his own. "So, Tenten, tell me a secret, something know one else knows." Lee said smiling.

"Something that no one knows? I'm pretty much an open book Lee. But I can tell you something about me."

"Okay." Lee said, really excited now.

"Okay, well if you couldn't tell, my favorite color is pink." she said sarcastically as Lee looked around her almost all pink room.

"Oh come on Tenten! That's not a secret. Tell me a romantic kind of secret." Lee said, he loved knowing about a blooming romance.

"Well I thought Sasuke was cute when I first saw him but I also thought he was stuck up and rude to Neji. And honestly there's nothing attractive about being a snob." She said.

"Who do you like now?" Lee asked as he sat on her bed.

"No one, Lee. But I know who you like, let's talk about that."

"Ah Sakura is a goddess sent from heaven isn't she? I think my favorite thing about her is her gorgeous green eyes, I could look at them forever. And her hair is like the color of the blush that crosses my cheeks every time I glance her way." Lee sighed dreamily.

"Must be nice." Tenten said smiling as she watched Lee go off to daydream land.

"What's nice?" Lee asked.

"To like someone the way you do. To be so in love with a single person that you know that they're the one for you." Tenten sighed.

"Well it could happen to you too, Tenten. I mean , you really are a very nice girl, your strong and smart and very pretty. And I mean that as a friend, just so you know, no woman will ever make me forget about Sakura." Lee said, fire in his eyes again. Tenten giggled, he was just trying to help. "Well it could Tenten. Isn't there someone that makes you feel all fuzzy inside?" Lee asked again.

"…" Tenten didn't respond.

"Ohhhh so there is someone!" Lee said in a sing song voice. "Who, who!" again Tenten didn't answer, but there was an evident blush on her cheeks.

"Is it me?" Lee asked pointing to himself.

"No Lee." she laughed.

"Just making sure." he said reassuring her that he wasn't implying anything. "So is it Sasuke after all?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell me if I'm right?" Lee said, hands on his hips.

"Yes, I will. Keep listing." Tenten blushed, she had thought about liking Neji for awhile now. She wasn't sure if it was just a crush or if he was the one for her. She thought he was handsome, smart, had great hair if she did say so herself, and although he wasn't much of a talker, she thought maybe he would open up more if he was given the chance.

"Kiba?"

"Too dog-like."

"Shikamaru?"

"Too lazy."

"Shino?"

"I don't like bugs that much."

"Naruto?"

"Too loud and obnoxious."

"Chouji?"

"Is too focused on eating."

"Well we already established that it's not me or Sasuke, and the only other person I can think of is Neji." Lee realized what he said and smiled devilishly.

"Neji?" Lee said and Tenten blushed.

"…" Tenten didn't answer but she blushed harder.

"Well?" Lee said pushing it.

"Yes.." said very quietly.

"What was that?" Lee asked, a hand held up to his ear.

"Yes." Tenten said in her normal voice. She blushed furiously.

"Well this is great Tenten! You should tell Neji right away!" Lee exclaimed.

"No Lee! I don't want him to know just yet."

"Well when are you going to tell him?"

"I dunno, but I'm going out with him tomorrow afternoon." She banged her head against the wall lightly. Lee smiled.

"Well, if your going out on a date, then you have to dress nice for one." Lee said.

"Lee, it's not an official date."

"It doesn't matter, we'll "wow" Neji with your looks. Now where is your closet?"

"Over there." She said pointing. Lee opened the doors and looked around and finally found something near the back. He pulled it out and held it up. It was a very light pink sundress, nothing fancy, just a plain sundress.

"This is what you'll wear tomorrow." Lee said smiling

Well what did you think? Will Tenten wear a dress tomorrow for the date? Well you'll find out next chapter. And I know this is an "M" rated story so for all of you people that can't wait for that, well I promise, it is coming so just be patient. Leave a comment and tell me what you think. I'll be updating later so until then…

TBC


	5. A Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto enough said. 

A/N: Yea I know you don't want my excuses so I'll just get right on working on this update. Enjoy!

A Kunai In Bloom

Lee was still holding up the dress looking confidently at Tenten.

"So, what do you think? I think Neji will like this dress, don't you?" Lee said smiling.

"Yea…Lee I'm sure Neji will just love it." she said trying to hold a smile, secretly she thought the dress was hideous, but she did have to thank Lee one day for reminding her it was in there in the first place so she could burn it. She looked to the clock and it was a little past nine.

"Lee, I think you should get going, not to be rude, but it's getting late." she said, stifling a yawn.

"Yea, you're right Tenten. We want to preserve our youth. Plus you've got a big date tomorrow." Lee beamed and let himself out the door.

"It's not a date!" Tenten yelled as Lee started walking up the street. She walked back up the stairs to her room.

"But what will I wear? I can't wear that hideous thing in front of Neji." She opened her closet to find something a little more modern than a plain sundress. She pulled out a light pink halter top with an a flower design sewn into the fabric on the bottom right side and a denim skirt. "I think that should do it." Tenten said as she hung up her outfit and got ready for bed. When she was done she slipped under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Tenten woke up to the phone ringing in the hall. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Tenten dear! I'm just calling to remind you that we'll be home tonight. Is everything going okay?" The woman at the other end said.

"Yea, Mom. Everything's great. I'm going out this afternoon with Neji so I'll probably be back around the time you guys get home."

"Alright Tenten, well have fun. We'll see you tonight. Love you sweetie, Bye."

"Bye Mom, love you too." She hung up. Tenten then looked at the clock and her eyes almost exploded out of her head.

"Oh My God! I'm gonna be late!" she yelled when she saw that the clock read 11:37. She quickly brushed her hair and braided it and then brushed her teeth, slipped on her outfit, making sure she looked good enough for the Hyuuga prodigy. She ran down the stairs and took one final look in the mirror in the hall before she headed out the door.

It really was a nice day outside. It was sunny but not too overly hot. She was just about to walk down the road that lead to Neji's house when she saw Neji himself walking up it instead. She waved and she could swear that she saw him smile a little.

"Hi Tenten. You're looking…different. I haven't seen you without buns for awhile." He said. She put her hands on her hips.

"Neji, is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Uhhh I guess so." he laughed slightly. "But you do look nice." Tenten smiled.

"Thank you, and you look…the same." she laughed.

"Well I did just come from training, so cut me a break Tenten." he said. Tenten nodded and giggled.

"So what did you want to do today?" she asked. Neji shrugged.

"Well like I said, I did just get back from training. I am kinda hungry though, so…lunch?" Neji asked.

Tenten smiled. "I'd love to." They walked side-by-side to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop which had the 'very best ramen in town, believe it!' as quoted by Naruto. They took their seats and ordered. They talked about the usual thing, what had been happening in each other's lives, if Lee would ever get Sakura and Neji's favorite subject, training.

"So when I was training with Hinata last night she was getting pretty good at evading my attacks and this afternoon she even almost had me cornered for awhile." he said in a sort of embarrassed tone. Tenten laughed, she was glad that Neji could admit it.

"It just goes to show me that I need to train even harder. So hard that when Hinata and I spar, I can beat her flawlessly." Neji said triumphantly. Tenten frowned.

"Neji? Aren't you even proud of Hinata, I mean she's come so far since the Chunin exams." Tenten said defensively.

"Of course I'm proud of her, she does come from the Main Branch after all. But I have to be the best, I have to show everyone what a Hyuuga Branch member can do." Neji said.

"Neji you can't always be the best. I don't mean to sound rude but give Hinata a little time in the spotlight."

"Tenten! Her whole life has been 'in the spotlight'! Nobody notices me." Neji spat.

"Neji everyone in the village considers you to be a true genius! They do to notice you!" Tenten said starting to get agitated.

"Well it's not good enough!" Neji said as if it was the final say.

"You know what, I didn't ask you to hang out just so we could talk about training, I really liked you but you can be so self-centered sometimes! Some days I can't take your arrogant attitude. You know this is just like when you hurt Lee…" Tenten yelled. Neji looked defeated. "I'm going home Neji! Call me when you don't have such a big ego!" Tenten walked home leaving Neji sitting there thinking.

Neji paid the ramen bill and trudged home feeling depressed. "She 'liked' me? So she doesn't 'like' me anymore? I have to apologize to her." Neji thought to himself. "But, I don't know if I can face her now…"

Sorry it took me soooooooo long to update and thanks so much for all the reviews, it really means a lot to me. It took me a long time to write such a short chapter cause I've haven't been getting any really good ideas, so please review and tell me some ideas or things that you would like to see in any upcoming chapters and I'll try and add as many as I can!


End file.
